swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 40
<--Heroine Quest 39~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 41-> ---- Chapter 40: The Secret to Immortality Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: R&L:+30AP, +10DP, +40HP whenever you move Location: Canyon of Immortality Enemies Encountered: Kirin, Soul Gatherer, Wind Walker, Wyvern, Ascended Immortal Objective: Find the geomancer Chang! Reward: 1 Panacea, 2 Life Force, 1 Time Hammer, & Unlock New Boss: Ascended Immortal ----Dialogue: Rufa is in green, Leemo is in purple, Enemies are in red. ----~~ Enter Canyon of Immortality ~~ Leemo: "We will find that geomancer today!" Rufa: "Yes, that's the spirit." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Kirin Move to Yellow Tile: Soul Gatherer: "You guys are starting to disturb the natural energy here with your frequent visit... Sorry, but I am gonna have to ask you to leave." Fight: Soul Gatherer Move to Red Tile: Event: You accidentally stab Leemo in the back. Leemo turns around and strikes you with her hammer, mistaking you for an enemy.: Become injured & -150 hp ~or~ You accidentally stabbed Rufa in the fog! Rufa's leg is bleeding but tells you she's okay. You feel very bad...Become Injured & Demoralized Move to Red Tile: Event: The Tempest Rod successfully absorbs all of the scattering lightnings! Move to Red Tile: Leemo: "This place is so exciting! I am having so much fun!" # Rufa, should we pick up the pace? # Rufa, let's not worry about her. She can go on by herself. # Rufa: "Uhh... I think this is fine. We should move slowly." # Rufa: "Yes, I agree 100%." You and Rufa feel rather helpless in such a scary situation...: Become scared Rufa: "Hmm? Leemo seems to be fighting someone! Let's go help her!" Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Wind Walker Leemo: "Fighting here is so exciting! Thank you for playing with me!" Wind Walker: "My sword follows my heart, my heart follows the wind, the wind follows nothing." *Fades into the fog* Rufa: (What the... you two were just playing?!) Leemo: "You guys are so slow. I've been waiting forever. No more fun jumps in front." Rufa: "F...Fun jumps..." Move to Yellow Tile: Fight: Wyvern Move to Boss Tile: Rufa: "Are you the geomancer who was responsible for constructing the imperial tomb?" Ascended Immortal: "How do you know my real identity?! You guys don't seem like you are from the east! Did the emperor finally send someone to kill me? Well, I won't make it easy for you!" Fight:Ascended Immortal Rufa: "We are not here to kill you. We just have some questions for you." Ascended Immortal: "*Sigh* I knew I know too many secrets. That's why the emperor will always see me as a potential threat. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I've lived long enough. Go ahead and ask me anything you want." Rufa: "You know about the Tree of Life that is buried underneath the imperial tomb, right?" Ascended Immortal: "Yes... in fact, everything started from that tree. Back when the construction of the imperial tomb was about to finish, the agedfirst emperor learned the existence of this newly born tree during one of his visits to the elven forest. When the first emperor touched the sacred tree, it revitalized him. So much so that he felt he was rejuvenated by the tree's power. That's when his conscience got devoured by the monster that is, greed. The first emperor ordered the empire's most mysterious assassin, Moon Shadow to steal the tree from the elves." Leemo: "Moon Shadow... If kids don't go to sleep at night, parents tell their kids that Moon Shadow will come and kidnap them." Ascended Immortal: "*Clears throat*...... Anyway, the first emperor hid the Tree of Life in his newly constructed tomb. He realized that the longer he stays in touch with the tree, the longer he's able to prolong his life." Leemo: "Are you saying that the royal family lives longer because of that tree? So the whole royal blood theory is actually a big scandal?!" Rufa: ".......!!!" Ascended Immortal: "Besides the emperors and I, I don't think anyone knows about this. All the others have died... through aging and assassination. I knew that as long as I am alive, I would always be a pain in their back." Rufa: "That's why you've been hiding here all these years." Ascended Immortal: "By the time he acquired the Tree of Life, he was already in his 90's. He desperately needed something to help with his aging. So he sent me here to search for the fabled elixir of rejuvenation. I ended up finding this rejuvenating spring, but that's a story for another time. Do you guys have any other questions? If not, I really feel like taking a nap." Rufa: "Now that we've learned about the cause and effect of the Tree of Life, I'd like to ask if you know the Tree of Life have anything to do with the rising of the undead." Ascended Immortal: "After so many decades of exposure to the dead surrounding it, it's very possible that the tree's sacred nature may have been altered." Rufa: "Got it. That's all the questions we have for you, thank you!" Leemo: "Geomancer Chang, wish you can live over a thousand years old!" Ascended Immortal: "Heh heh, you are very good kids. Stay safe." Quest Complete! Category:Canyon of Immortality Category:Heroine Quests Category:Consumables Category:Life Force Category:Hammers